Finding out the Truth
by Mad18Max
Summary: Well I watched Bourne Identity for the billionth time and knew I wouldn't be able to get the story ideas out of my head unless it was on paper. Basically Jason gets a girl isn't that what we all want for him!


She turned around, searching behind her. Jason looked into his newspaper and kept walking. After ten feet, without looking up, he turned into a coffee shop. He counted out thirty seconds before he stepped out. He put the newspaper in a trash can, took off his jacket, and slipped it through the strap on his backpack. For a second he thought he'd lost her; but then she saw the three of them looking into a shop window.

"Tay you seem out of it today," one of the three girls remarked.

"Um, yeah I guess. I feel like…" Jason stiffened. "Nah, it's nothing, just tired from last night." He relaxed and kept following.

She went to all of her usual haunts: five hours teaching and working out at the gym, swung by her favorite bagel place after, and returned to her apartment. Jason was surprised she had lasted this long with all the routine in her life. Jason watched from a small café across from her apartment.

She looked out through her large window facing the street and then walked away. Jason had been only more and more surprised as he watched all the precautions she didn't take in her life. The bathroom window fogged up as she took a shower, then her head became visible next to the window as she did her makeup in front of the mirror. Jason was careful not to watch too much however for fear of catching someone's attention. He sat in a back corner of the café patio where he could still see her apartment; but he was less likely to be seen.

Jason had been watching for a week and a half now and he still hadn't made a move. Jason knew that this woman was involved with Treadstone all those years ago. All he had to work with in the beginning was a name. A single name he had glanced across in the Black Briar file. A name that now seemed to be forever imprinted in his skull.

At first it had possessed an irritatingly familiarity. It was unusual for Jason to find anything familiar irritating; but with trying to stay off of the government's radar and start some semblance of a normal life, the reminder was unyielding. There had been so much self doubt at first. He wasn't sure the name was actually what he saw at all. He couldn't get the image of those words on the paper out of his head; but he couldn't make himself sure those were the words. The other option was he was simply obsessing over something that meant nothing. All those doubts had been before the digging.

First he managed to find out who Taylor Larkin was, not that it was easy at all. That was what had made him suspicious. For a long time he could find nothing about a Taylor Larkin anywhere. Then he found his first hit: a yearbook photo scanned and uploaded into someone's myspace.

There was a picture and a name. That was when Jason knew for sure he wasn't just crazy, this girl existed and he knew her from Treadstone. There had been a faint memory; the picture felt so familiar. Now he had more than a name; he had a certainty, a resolve, a picture, and a high school, the North High Tigers.

There was a long line of phone calls, break ins, google searches; but slowly he found more and more about this Taylor Larkin. What really aroused his curiosity and made him certain was, the easy things had been erased. All of the shortcuts to finding people weren't working for this person.

It was two months since the Treadstone/ Black Briar projects hit the fan and here he was in Albany having a late dinner across from Taylor Larkin's apartment. His single most assuring piece of evidence was the North High Tigers tee-shirt she wore to the gym once.

The more he watched her the more certain he felt that he knew her from before; and more than that he was getting more flashbacks then ever before. It seemed like most of the time the flashbacks had a single common link; things like visual provocation, trains of thought, and similar feelings. None of the flashbacks had involved this girl at all; so he was left to wonder how she was a link to all the flashbacks he'd been having. Most of the flashbacks were of his life in Treadstone: training seminars, missions, just day to day things sometimes. She wasn't sure yet who she was; but it seemed like just being around her was enough. He used that excuse to sate his own surprise he hadn't done anything yet. Jason felt inexplicably drawn to Taylor for reasons he didn't understand. At times he felt like a stalker as he watched her life move and change; but somehow he couldn't bring himself to talk to her and ask the questions he wanted to ask. _Why can't I get you out of my head?_

Up until that point there had been nothing special about that day, nothing to separate it from the other days of watching her. That was until Jason saw the man going through the back alley. 220 lbs, dark hair, 6'4, clearly knew how to handle himself. Only from his back corner of the café could someone see around the corner of the apartment building. He could see about half of the fire escape. Jason leaned over awkwardly in his seat. Level by level the man rose up, leaving Jason's line of vision to climb the stairs. Jason stiffened, trying to calm some fear. He started chanting under his breath, "get off here, get off here, get off here."

But the man kept climbing. "Keep going, keep going," then a quick curse and he sprang from his seat as the man started to open the window. Jason heard the words of surprise from the café patrons as he started to run. He tore his gaze off of the fire escape as he crossed the street, trying not to be run over.

He pushed harder as he saw Taylor pass in front of the large window into her living room; and he reached for the gun in his pocket as he saw that the fire escape was empty. Jason climbed up the short ladder to the first floor and kept his eyes above him as he rounded the dizzying staircase. He didn't try to quiet the rattling of the fire escape beneath him and he half hoped it would draw the man out.

He knew he was at the right floor when he saw the open window. Quietly he slid in through the too small window frame into the bedroom, holding the gun aloft, ready to fire. He crept silently through the bedroom into the hallway, working his way clockwise. The bathroom on the right was clear; back into the hallway. Kitchen on the left; as he rounded the corner sharply into the kitchen he was fired at. He jumped backwards behind the door frame, trying to remember the layout of the house. Jason backed up; there was no other way out of the kitchen. The man would have to go through the doorway at some point. It felt like he waited there forever.

"Drop it," came a voice from behind him. Jason slowly let his eyes drift behind him and he saw the woman, a 45 caliber held carefully in her hands. As he turned however she lowered it unconsciously. Her stare went from murderous to almost terrified, as her eyes raced over his face, "Jason?

Gunfire rang out as the man with the machine gun jumped from the kitchen.

"Jensen?" the woman said suddenly. Jason fired several times then ducked backwards into the bathroom, seeing the girl do the same into the bedroom. He arranged himself perpendicular to the doorway on the same wall. Jason dropped the magazine and reloaded his .35.

Just when Jason considered making a jump into the hallway the man rushed, running pell-mell past the doorway. Almost without thinking Jason followed down the hallway. The man was out of sight, into the bedroom as Jason entered the hallway. He followed; but his heart skipped a beat as a single shot rang through the little apartment.

He ran faster into the room and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the man crumpled up unceremoniously on the floor, reaching for the window. He checked himself; relaxing his breathing, calming his nerves, and flexing his trigger finger. Carefully he rounded the doorway and saw the girl pressed in the corner of the room. She was looking at the body with empty eyes, her chest heaving, heavy breaths going through her lips. His heart raced again and a dose of adrenaline ran through him as her eyes got their life back when she saw him and threw the gun sharply in his direction.

Jason raised his hands saying, "don't shoot."

The girl's breaths grew heavier as she looked at him. "Drop the gun," she said automatically. Jason's grip stiffened for a moment; but he let it fall through his fingers. The second he did the girl rushed towards him, dropping her own gun. He was half way into a fighting stance when the girl threw her arms around his neck. His face slackened from the grim tautness to surprise.

Her muscles were rigid; and her squeeze was weak. She pulled herself closer whispering, "Jason." There were breathless moments where Jason wasn't sure what to do. Only the girl's shaky breathing gave any sound to the little room at all. She smelled perfect, sharply potent and fragrant and Jason couldn't seem to escape the intoxicating aroma. Jason felt more adrenaline pump into his body from just having her pressed against him. Part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her; but he was too surprised from the feeling to do anything at all. He didn't even know this girl why was he so attracted to her? Was that even the right word? This was attraction right? It couldn't be.

Then all of a sudden her muscles grew even more rigid and with a spasm she jerked away and swung, hand on the doorframe, into the hallway. There was a muted slap as her hands hit the porcelain toilet with too much momentum, then the unmistakable noises of someone emptying the contents of their stomach. With a glance at the man still on the floor Jason turned slowly into the hallway and walked into the bathroom. He felt an undeniable urge to touch her that confused him with its urgency. He sated it by moving his heavy feet to where he was standing right behind her and by pulling the long strands of her hair back from where they hung around her face.

Her breathing was heavy when she finally stopped. She spit several times then Jason let her hair go as she stood, using shaky hands to help her rise. She flushed the toilet and Jason watched silently as she washed out her mouth in the sink. Finally she wiped at her mouth spitting one last time in the sink as she turned. In that second the bathroom seemed to get smaller. Jason awkwardly turned away from his position only inches away from her. Then before either of them could speak the blare of police sirens came into earshot. Jason looked up sharply and left the bathroom, walking into the bedroom.

"Dammit," he muttered, flying to the window when he didn't see the body. He stuck his head through the window and looked up and down the alleyway, gone. He pulled his head in and lifted his hand from the slick blood on the window sill. Taylor came into the room. Jason looked at her for a second trying to decide what to do. "C'mon," he said extending his hand.

Taylor didn't do anything. She looked at him carefully.

"Taylor, he got away, he'll come after you again."

"Jason who are you to barge back into my life all these years later?" she asked.

"Taylor the police can't help you."

"And you can?" she challenged.

Jason nodded after a moment, "I can keep you safe." For seconds nothing happened. There was a banging on the front door.

"This is the police, open up!" Before Jason could say another word Taylor swept up her gun and took his hand following him out the fire escape. Jason rubbed away any finger prints from the window frame and pulled Taylor after him. There was an audible smashing on the door as they hurried down the levels.

She followed right on his heels down the stairs, her hand holding tightly to his. Jason leapt from the last level of the fire escape to the ground. When he turned around she followed right after him taking the drop. She seemed a bit dazed when she hit the ground; but Jason put his arm around her shoulders to lead her and she followed Jason dutifully. He walked around the crowd mobbing the entrance of the apartment building.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked, keeping stride with Jason's brisk jog.

"I'm staying in a motel a few blocks away," he said without looking at her. His eyes scanned the crowds around him; every person on the street was put under scrutiny as he pulled her strategically between blocks and through stores to lose any pursuers. As they went Jason lost his nervous energy; but remained alert. Taylor seemed to gain her wits back and Jason removed his arm from her shoulders, trusting her to follow him.

Neither of them spoke a word until they got to his motel, the green neon vacancy sign gleaming safe haven. They walked quickly past the clerk at the desk who was half asleep anyway. When Jason went into the room he looked out the one window and checked over the place quickly. He walked slowly back over to Taylor who had seated herself at the table and was looking at her gun over interlaced fingers with a hypnotic gaze. She ran her hands through her hair with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Jason," she muttered without looking at him.

Jason waited a moment, leaning on the doorway. "For what?"

"It's my fault he got away," she sighed.

"Taylor it's…"

"No Jason, I wasn't shooting to kill," she interrupted ashamedly. "I think I got him in the leg or something. I should have finished him; but it's been so long since…" she trailed off burying her face in her hands.

"Why would you shoot to wound?" Jason asked trying not to sound critical and letting the confusion show instead.

"Jason you know I hate guns," she said shrugging obviously, finally turning to look at him. Jason sighed, she didn't know yet. He walked over and pulled out a chair at the other end of the table.

He opened his mouth; but nothing came out. He closed it and tried again going for point blank, "I don't remember anything from before three years ago."

Taylor looked up at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I know bits and pieces. I know about Black Briar and Treadstone. I remember everything I learned at Treadstone," he realized he was rambling. "Motor skills aren't affected by amnesia."

Taylor looked up sharply into his eyes. She started a sentence that failed on her lips. "When do the memories start?"

"I woke up a few days after I failed the assassination of Wambossi and I couldn't remember my own name."

"So how did you find me?"

"I saw your name in a Treadstone file."

"And you just happened to show up the day someone else found me?" she asked a little sharply.

"Yes," Jason lied.

Taylor sighed, looking down into the table. "Jason what am I going to do? When I hid myself four years ago that was my last resort. I've forgotten so much since then; and quite frankly," she looked at Jason, "you guys scare me a lot, because I know I can't win."

"Us guys?" Jason asked.

"You Treadstone operatives."

"Wait, the man back there was from Treadstone?" Jason pushed.

"Of course he was. Code name: Jensen, if I remember right. He didn't even flinch when he looked at me."

"So do you know why he was trying to kill you?"

"Well..." She looked at him again. "Amnesia?" she clarified disbelievingly. She sighed, "I told you not to trust those guys."

"Look Jason, about five years ago I was called in to assist in Operation Treadstone. I was one of a dozen personal fitness trainers they called in from outside the government. I went because I needed the money and going in blind was worth it for me. That's where we met; I was one of your trainers." All of a sudden it clicked into place; and Jason didn't believe he hadn't known that minutes ago.

"For two years I did everything I was told. I pretended I didn't know anything about the drugs they were giving you and the torture they used for recruiting. Then I left; you helped me get away because I couldn't take it anymore and you told me they would kill me if I asked to leave. You told me to talk to Brian and that I could trust him. He gave me a new life and I gave up on what I learned at the Institute."

The word triggered a flashback as it echoed through his mind. Jason remembered all the days of waking up at the crack of dawn to go to fitness training with all the different specialists. Jason remembered waiting for every twelfth day when he got to go see Taylor, his favorite trainer. After the work outs there were seminars, practice missions, and test after test after tests. At any given moment the Institute could decide you weren't shaping up right and kick you out; but every senior from the Institute knew what happened to the people who didn't shape up. Jason remembered seeing his companions go out one by one as the drugs took their toll on their systems. Sometimes they died, every now and again one would go totally insane, some got amnesia, and all the while they kept bringing in new recruits. It was a constant game of Russian Roulette where you never knew if you were the next one who wasn't "shaping up" or the next one who's body wasn't able to handle all the drugs or maybe just all the rigorous activity. Jason couldn't remember talking to Taylor; but he knew that what he had said was true. If Taylor has asked to leave they would have killed her without hesitation.

When Jason looked back up at her he had a headache as bad as any he'd ever had. "Jason?" she asked looking concerned. She sprang from her seat and put her hand on his shoulder. She ran into the kitchen and painful seconds later returned with a glass of water and six Tylenol from the bottle he'd left on the counter. Jason downed them without a second thought grimacing against the pain of such a powerful flashback. He barely registered Taylor helping lead him to the couch.

The pain was like a vice grip on his head or inside it somehow. His vision was dotted with black spots and the room started swimming. Taylor's cool hands on his face and firm grip on his hand gave him an anchor in consciousness. Jason squeezed her hand as the pain fluctuated between unbearable and excruciating. Pain filled every second, stretching the seams of time, every moment crawling past like a dying animal. However finally the pain subsided and he found himself looking up into Taylor's terrified face.

"Oh Jason what have they done to you?"

It was almost two am; but neither they had found could sleep.

"So you think the assassin from your apartment wants information on Treadstone?"

"No someone higher than that wants information. When I was put into hiding Brian, the guy who helped me do it, called me after the operation was retired and said someone from inside the government was poking at my files, someone with more clearance than just an operative. Then he found out Treadstone operatives had been poking around my apartment. I think the higher person who wasn't actually involved in Treadstone wanted information about what happened. Somehow after the program was shut down he got some control over the remaining operatives. He's been sending them after all the remaining loose ends of Treadstone according to Brian."

"And you're sure you can trust Brain's information."

"You're the one who told me to talk to him, his new life kept me safe for five years, and he's dead now so there's no point in questioning his loyalty." Jason didn't agree; but he didn't argue.

Jason didn't have any memories of her yet, which was strange; but he found himself trusting her every word. He found that just having her around made the hours pass with a little more happiness. Beyond that he honestly wanted to believe they had been friends. His libido hoped they had been more than that. The way she had hugged him so tightly without hesitation, the way she seemed to care, he wanted to believe it if only to explain the undeniable feelings he felt.

"So you and I were friends?" Jason asked hesitantly moments later.

Taylor smiled, "the best of."

Several hours later, Taylor went to sleep. Jason gave her the single bed and he found himself lingering by the doorway watching the slow rising and falling of her chest.

He had made a promise to keep her safe, and he intended to keep it; but there was a lot he didn't understand. For instance why his skin prickled whenever she walked past him, why his heart beat faster and he got a little nervous when she looked him in the eyes. He had emotions for her he wouldn't have assumed he could have after a day. An insane notion crossed his mind for a moment, was he having romantic feelings for a woman he'd only known for so many hours? The thought was completely ludicrous yet he'd had these feelings once before… Jason stopped the train of thought dead in its tracks as he looked down and shuffled his feet. Taylor made a soft noise and rolled over.

He wanted to make sure she would be safe; but he wasn't sure he could do it on his own. The last time he tried to protect himself and someone else, he lost. Jason Bourne was a solitary creature made to work alone. So he had only one option.

Jason closed the door softly behind him and pulled out his cell phone. He punched in a number and waited as it rung.

"This is Pamela Landy," an authoritative voice said almost immediately. Jason swallowed.

"Landy I need a favor."

"Well this is a voice I never expected to hear again; and especially on my private phone. How did you get this number?"

"Feeling's mutual."

"What do you need Bourne?"

"Are you familiar with the name Taylor Larkin?"

"No… should I be?" Jason looked up. If her name had been in the Treadstone file Landy would have it committed to memory, which meant he had come up with the name on his own.

"She was a personal fitness trainer involved in Treadstone. She left before the project was retired. Someone with government clearance sent an operative after her. They think she can tell them about the project."

"Is she alright?"

"She's with me; but I can't keep her safe. I need you to protect her until you catch whoever's doing this."

"I'm flattered. Where are you?" Jason hesitated. "For God's sake Jason don't ask for my help then hold back on information. We're on the same team now."

"I'm in New York."

"You'll have to get her here to D.C."

"Why can't you pick her up from here?"

"If your perp has government clearance and a Treadstone operative I can't give her a safe transport. Get her here to D.C. then call me again. From then on she's in my custody and I owe you one Bourne, so I'll make sure she stays safe."

"Deal." Jason hung up.

Jason crept silently once more into the room. He passed across the room like a shadow, leaving no trace and making no noise. He could smell her as she lie there in front of him, still in her jeans and North High tee-shirt, Vans discarded near his feet. The thought of sending her away made him uncomfortable; but the fear of losing her because he couldn't protect her terrified him.

Eventually he passed back through the door and fell into a light sleep on the couch, Taylor still presiding over his half dreams.

Jason woke up at the crack of dawn, happy to be awake. He crossed into Taylor's room and relaxed when he saw her lying there in the same spot as earlier that morning. He found he had more nervous energy than usual so he changed into shorts and his running shoes.

No one was out that early so Jason had the city to himself. He ran unobserved, just the way he liked it; but he stayed near the motel. The brisk morning air cleared his head and allowed him to think strategically without questioning the objective. The endorphins canceled out the discomfort from running too hard and he went farther and harder than usual. He ran for over an hour, enjoying the burning sensation in his limbs, and the way his lungs worked so hard for air. When he finally got back to the motel room he heard a sizzling noise that put him on edge at first before he went into the kitchen.

His footfalls were soft and he saw Taylor leaning over the cheap counter with some sort of a backpacking stove. She sang a song at perfect pitch with a gentle smile on her face. Jason thought it sounded like John Mayer. She grabbed a spatula and flipped some pancakes in the frying pan. Jason leaned against the doorframe finding a smile cross his face that he couldn't put away. She sang softly; but perfectly humming where she didn't know the words. Jason must have watched for minutes until she shut off the stove and flipped the last batch of pancakes onto a large stack. She picked it up and turned around.

When she turned around her cheeks turned red and she looked at him timidly before a smile crept over her face. "You could have said something!" she said throwing the spatula at him with a pout on her face.

"Why? If I had you might have stopped."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "stupid."

"What? You should give yourself more credit, you sound good."

She turned on her heel so she was right in front of him. Jason couldn't wipe the grin off of his face even with the tension of having her that close. "I swear, you say one more word and I will eat these all by myself." That was enough to make Jason be quiet; but not enough to make him stop smiling. She moved away and grabbed a little bottle of syrup.

"Where did you get all this? You didn't go back to the apartment did you?"

"No of course not. I have a storage locker a few blocks away. Brian made it in case my cover was ever blown. It's got a car and a ton of my camping stuff; but the car and the locker aren't in my name or connected to me in any way shape of form."

That must have been where she'd gotten the change of clothes. She wore long basketball shorts and a beat up pair of running shoes. She was a little sweaty and her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

"You go work out?" Jason asked.

"Just went running around the neighborhood. No gyms," she raised two fingers, "scout's honor." She grabbed two plastic plates from a mess kit and handed him one. "Seeing as how you saved my life and all I thought I owed you breakfast." Then she handed him a water bottle from the counter. Jason put back his head and took a gulp; but felt a flashback pushing through and put it down before he could drop it.

"Jason!" Taylor yelled as he grabbed his head.

He saw a room, mirrors covering the walls except for a row of lockers, purple and gray mats on the ground, weights and machines surrounded the walls, a camera in the corner of the room, and a stereo set up tentatively in the corner. He saw Taylor, dressed similarly as she was now. Her fists were covered in white tape and Jason recognized a "training session". The two of them fought; but Jason recognized it wasn't like a real fight. There was always that hesitancy to not hurt one another. Taylor fought using Kali, both of them wielding sticks; but Jason was not limited to just that fighting style. Taylor was quick which parried Jason's obvious advantage in strength. They fought for a long time; but when they finished she threw him a water bottle as they both struggled for breath. "Nice job," she said throwing him a smile.

The flashback ended abruptly and Jason found himself leaning heavily on Taylor. He put his feet under him trying to combat a headache and stand on his own. After a moment the headache passed. He swallowed some Tylenol that didn't go down easy with his dry throat. He managed to take his weight off of Taylor who bore him silently; but with an obvious expression of concern. His skin screamed for the contact; but he resisted it.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," Jason managed with a smile. Taylor drew her hand back and down his arm as she started to pack away the camping stove. Jason found that he was both upset and at ease that she would be gone by the end of the day.

"You know this is the first real breakfast I've had in a long time," Jason admitted, savoring the taste.

"C'mon I didn't even make the batter."

"I haven't had food cooked specifically for me in," he tried to think. "Well… in a long time."

"Jason, I'm a terrible cook."

"The pancakes have chocolate chips in them!"

"So I'm a terrible cook who likes chocolate." Jason sighed and ate more. "So what's the plan chief?"

Jason chewed slowly and thought carefully. "We're gonna take that car of yours and drive it to Washington. Once we get there I'm gonna come back here and see if I can pick up the trail of that operative. I have a…a friend in D.C. who can keep you safe until I figure out who's doing this."

Taylor smiled faintly. "You've always got things figured out; but Jason I don't want you going out and putting your neck on the line because I screwed up."

"Taylor things aren't going to be safe for you until we catch whoever's doing this."

"I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Taylor the subject is not up for debate," his sharp words hung in the air. "You can't stop me, so don't try to." Taylor looked down at her plate with a blank expression. Jason tried to redeem himself, "after we figure out who's doing this I'll come find you," Jason promised. That had not been part of the plan; but he spoke without considering if it was best for him. His mouth refused to obey orders and instead voiced an issue he hadn't yet addressed.

"I'd like that," Taylor said with a faint smile as she took her plate over to the sink. Jason cursed himself for being so sharp with her; and about saying that. He stood quietly and wished he could see her expression as she leaned over the sink, scrubbing.

He walked up right behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. The rational part of his mind screamed out that he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be leading her on, or encouraging himself. He probably wouldn't come see her after he found the operative. It would be dangerous if the government had that direct link to him; but still he stood so they were almost touching and apologized as best as he could.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset; but I won't be able to sleep until I know you're safe. I don't have enough friends to let a single one go." She said nothing. "We are friends right?" he found himself speaking softly into her ear. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"The best of," she whispered back. Jason smelled her hair and his stomach gave a nervous pang as he knew that by tonight this would be over. What was worse was this had to be over for good. As long as the government knew that Jason wanted Taylor safe they wouldn't stop watching her; but it was the only way Jason could think of. He wouldn't watch her get hurt because he couldn't protect her.

Jason got cleaned up and packed his belongings into a gym bag. When Taylor walked out of the bathroom he restricted himself to a little smile before he tore his eyes away, her image still in his mind. Her hair was golden blonde with all sorts of browns, light and dark, streaking the curls that hung a little past her shoulders and her dark blue eyes shone next to her fair skin.

Taylor led him through the city, smiling like nothing had happened that morning, to a storage locker just big enough for the Toyota Camry it housed. The car held a few backpacks and some camping gear was strewn over the back seats. Jason put his bag in the back, loaded a few boxes in the locker into the trunk, and climbed into the passenger seat.

Taylor drove where Jason told her and all the while they talked. Jason asked about Taylor's life and when they stopped for lunch he was sure he didn't know anyone better. Taylor joked about everything and smiled all the time. Her eager look on life made Jason smile and he talked more than he usually did.

"So why is it you hate guns again?" Jason asked.

"You know it's really not fair that I have to go through twice as many awkward explanations with you," Sarah said with a smile; but without a happy note in her voice.

"I'm sorry; it's none of my business," Jason tried to redeem himself.

"No it's alright," Taylor said, she sounded honest but Jason saw her hands tighten on the wheel. "Well don't get me wrong I love going shooting; and I'm technically a licensed arms dealer. But my brother was in the service. He was sniped from 100 yards away, he never had a chance. Since that moment I haven't been able to sight along a gun and not start shaking. My brother taught me what I know about Kali and fighting in general. I hate guns because it doesn't matter how well trained you are, you can die without someone batting an eyelash. No one should have that kind of power… to take away someone's life without being any better than that person."

"I'm sorry," Jason said.

Taylor shrugged. "That's just my damage, I guess."

When Jason started driving Taylor grinned. "You know I was afraid you'd changed since all those years ago; but you're the same."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Well, you're a bit different, I'll admit that; but essentially down deep you're just the same quiet but happy person." Jason would never have described himself that way; but he liked having someone who could see a happy person through all the turmoil he felt that he carried all the time.

As the sun went down and Jason drove longer and longer he felt himself losing touch with that happy side. Things grew quiet in the car as they entered Washington D.C. The tension was tangible as Taylor grew quiet and Jason grew disappointed. Finally Jason pulled over into another motel and he helped carry Taylor's things into the room.

"You can take the car. I probably won't be needing it," Taylor said handing him the keys.

"Thanks," Jason muttered quietly. He stepped into another room and pulled out the cell phone. He couldn't get Landy's number right until the third time; but he managed it finally.

"Pamela Landy," came the same voice.

"We're here."

"Where?"

"The Capitol Motel on Maple."

"Alright. It might be an hour or so until we get there."

"Alright." Landy hung up and Jason slipped the phone into his pocket.

"You know there's no point in staying until they get here," Taylor said, managing some of the first words she'd said in the last few hours. Jason shook his head.

"Well I'll see you…" the words died in his mouth. "Good luck," he extended a hand; but Taylor wrapped him in a farewell hug. The smell of her hair hurt now and he could hardly bring himself to respond.

"Thank you Jason. I think you're the only person I've ever really felt safe with." Jason pushed a smile.

"Goodbye," and with that he walked out the door.

All sorts of thoughts played through Jason's head as he drove away; but all of them acknowledged that this had been his only choice and that hurt the most. He tried to convince himself that the attraction was only being alone for so long, or seeing someone so familiar; but he couldn't really believe any of it. The further he drove away the more he wished they hadn't talked on the way there. Her words kept chasing through his head as he started to forget the way she smelled or the look of her smile.

He pulled off the road to get some food and as he shook his head trying to clear out the thoughts of Taylor and the headache they were responsible for, he found himself lost in a flashback as powerful as any he'd ever experienced. He saw Taylor, in that same dingy training room with the fluorescent lights. They were both drenched in sweat and Taylor turned over to one of the lockers on the far wall. Jason stopped himself from looking at the camera to reassure himself that it couldn't see the two of them back here.

He walked up right behind Taylor like he had this morning; but instead of maintaining distance he pushed right up against her and wrapped arms around her waist. Her hair was hanging down loose and he pushed his face into it to whisper, "Happy birthday," into her ear.

"Why can't the people in my life forget like the friends in other people's live do?" she asked.

"We're irritating like that," Jason grinned. "I have a present for you." She turned around to tell him she didn't want a present; but he pulled her closer and quieted her by planting a kiss on her lips.

"Jason," she sighed. Her face expressed a deep rooted concern and an almost plea in her eyes. "You know I worry about this. If they find out..."

"They won't find out," Jason insisted.

"But what if they do? I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me," she said pulling away from him. Jason tightened his grip and put his hand on the back of her neck.

"It won't be your fault. It will be my libido's," he said kissing her again.

She pulled away after a minute, still looking worried. Jason remembered the many times she had tried to ignore his advances; but eventually Jason had won with his persistence and her returned affection. He leaned against the lockers next to her.

"I still have your present."

"Jason I don't want a present."

"But I still got you one."

"I'm sure," Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to bring it to your apartment tonight." Taylor turned sharply to give him a dangerous look.

"Jason I swear, I've played along with this because I admit it: I do like you a lot; but we're gambling with your life and if you keep pushing it the house is going to win."

"You forget to mention your life is involved too."

"Well yours is the only one I'm worried about."

"That's sweet," Jason ran a hand through her hair.

"No Jason!" she snapped, slapping his hand away. "Don't shrug this off, please! A kiss here and there is stupidity, leaving the Institute is suicide!"

"Look, I want to take you out to dinner for your birthday. I'm a regular human being and I deserve that much. Someday soon I'll be out of the Institute and I can have a life again. I want you to be a part of it; but I can't just wait here for that day to come. I promise I won't push it again. Just dinner tonight and I'll never leave here unauthorized again." Taylor said nothing.

"Jason I just can't say yes to that. I'm begging you; you want to give me a present? Then stay away tonight. Sure when we're both out of the Institute who knows; but it's just not safe now."

"Taylor get all dazzled up and be ready at 8. Remember, if you're not ready I'll just sit on your couch until you are. I've figured this out a dozen times in my head. I can be back before they even think to check if I'm gone." Taylor sighed.

Jason wrapped her up in his arms and he could feel her heavy heartbeat. He ran his hand through her hair and reveled in the feeling where their skin met.

Jason whispered and tried to be gentle with what he was trying to say. "Taylor, I know you're worried and I love you for it; but this is my decision and whether or not you agree with it I need you on my side."

"Of course I'm on your side Jason," she said pulling closer. Jason kissed her again. "Happy birthday Taylor."

Jason came back from his flashback and grasped at his head; but more than the pain he felt the frustration. It had been attraction and it hadn't been out of the blue. He'd been in love with her for five years. Jason put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove quickly back towards the hotel only hopping he could catch her before Landy showed up.

He couldn't quite understand how this single revelation had changed everything; but he couldn't just shrug this off. He had to talk to her. Why hadn't she said anything? Why hadn't she told him they'd been a little more than just friends? Jason wanted to remember more than ever how things had turned out. Had they had a falling out? What other explanation was there for why she hadn't said anything and why she had left the Institute. It made sense but Jason had never picked up on any hostility or anger and that was what he was good at. At any rate he knew he had to find out the truth.

Jason swerved to avoid another car and pushed the gas pedal closer to the floor. A traitorous part of his mind reminded him about how he was supposed to be changing. That was before I found her, a completely logical part of his mind thought calmly.

It took eons from Jason to get back to the hotel, or at least it seemed that way. He rushed through the door and down the hallway, caught between his insatiable desire to know the truth and his hesitancy. There's no time to waste, he was reminded. Landy's people might be there any second and that was if they hadn't shown up already. However Jason hadn't noticed any sort of government car in the lot outside; but that might just mean she had already left. Jason really didn't want to be there when Landy showed up. Same team or not, he still didn't really trust her.

Jason reached for the door and realized it was open. When he stepped into the room he felt on edge. The pervasive silence was uncanny. He wasn't sure whether to write it off as nerves; that decision was quickly made for him.

"Taylor? Taylor?" he was cut off in mid call as he walked into the living room. He registered the sound of the gun cocking before he took in the visual. Jason reached for the gun perpetually in his pocket.

Taylor tried to call out; but the piece of duct tape covered her mouth. Her hands were tied in front of her and the operative from her apartment had a firm grip across her waist. Her expression was not frightened or scared; but hard and blank.

Jason's anger raged and he wanted to shoot; but he wasn't sure he wouldn't hit Taylor.

"Jason! You decided to grace us with your presence after all." The man was stocky, 6'2 about 220 lbs with short black hair. His voice was dangerously energetic and he always spoke like he was telling a funny story.

"Let her go now," Jason said cautiously, unconsciously taking aim.

"Is this supposed to be the part where I say okay and cut her loose?" he asked demeaningly. He laughed. "No Jason I think not; and I'd be careful where you're aiming that," he said as he turned his gun from Jason to Taylor's head.

"She doesn't know anything," Jason tried to keep his mind clear and erase the anger that was coursing through him.

"Well it's not our job to worry about logistics," he said brightly. Taylor tried to jerk free from his grasp; but as she moved away his arm around her waist tightened and pulled her farther against him, all the while he kept the gun pointed at her. "But I must admit Jason, for all the girls to go after." He ran his lips slowly down the back of her neck. Taylor shivered with repulsion and tried to pull away; but he held her tightly as he looked back with a sadistic grin, "she isn't at all a bad choice."

Jason rage flamed over him and it every ounce of his self control not to launch himself across the room. A fever broke over him and only years of practicing self control gave him any leverage against his own fury.

"Everyone from the Institute who found out you'd been the lucky one to break her were more than little upset. It really wasn't fair of them to put such a lovely morsel in front of a bunch of celibate men and say she was off limits." Jason was infuriated how the man talked like he spoke to an old friend as he rambled and monologued.

"If you want her for information you need her alive; you won't kill her," Jason continued, surprised at how calm his own voice sounded.

"Well true she's needed alive; but that doesn't account for the unpredictable damages that can happen during containment and transportation. Besides if you shoot me and I'm going to die anyway, I might as well put a bullet where it will hurt you most." Jason had to focus beyond the distraction of the man's hand wrapped firmly around and resting on Taylor's waist.

"You know you surprised me at her apartment. It was quite embarrassing to admit I'd been shot by an amateur while I was worrying about you. But Jason I'd be kidding myself if I thought you were going to let me win without a fight and quite frankly I'd be a little disappointed. I mean I'm tempted to test your legendary prowess. So you're going to plant yourself on the chair right there," he inclined his head. "And give me a five minute head start. Knowing you, or rather of you, that's not really asking much now is it? But I swear if I hear you coming after me before I get in the car, I _will_ shoot her and move on to other leads; and don't doubt my word on that." Jason believed him.

"So, if you'd be so kind," he gestured at the chair. Jason hesitated for a moment, trying to think his way out of the sick game. "Ah ah," the man tsked as he pointed the gun at her head. Jason locked his jaw and walked stiffly over to the chair, his own breathing coming in short bursts.

The man pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around a still struggling Taylor so it hid her tied hands and the thin strip of tape over her mouth.

"Come on, sweets," he said pushing Taylor in front of him with the barrel of the gun. Taylor looked over at Jason as she walked past. Jason wanted to get up and do something because there was no fear or plea in her eyes just an unspoken 'I love you'.

The man slipped out the door with a grin and Jason managed a count to twenty before he picked up the chair he was sitting on and threw it across the room.

After a little less than five minutes Jason bolted out of the room and threw himself out the door. There was no clerk at the counter to help with direction; but as he entered the parking lot something strange happened: he realized all the cars were still there. Jason struggled for an answer. Didn't that mean that they had just parked out of sight somewhere? Jason was sure this was the closest exit and in cases of kidnapping there was no point in parking anywhere else. Jason felt frustrated as he stood and did nothing; but he managed to calm himself down. If they were in the car Jason could drive around all night and find nothing; but if they hadn't left, he still had hope. Jason walked back inside, holding his gun firmly. He glanced up and down the hallway, all the doors were closed. Even so, he went down the hallway trying each one. When none of them opened he went up the stairs at the back of the hallway. The stairs coiled around, supposedly going to the roof.

Jason exhaled carefully and flexed his fingers across the handle. His fingers gripped the doorknob tightly. This was a last resort and Jason wasn't sure what he was going to do if he was wrong. He threw open the door and aimed the gun.

"Jesus Christ!" came the man's voice, sounding far from happy. Before Jason had to worry about aiming Taylor's bright eyes met his and she threw back her elbow into the man's stomach. In the split second where he loosened his grip she jerked free and ran over to Jason pulling the tape off of her mouth.

Jason's heart skipped a beat as the man stood from his double over position and fired. Jason returned fire, sweeping Taylor behind him and the large metal box that enclosed the entryway behind the door. The man slipped out of sight from Jason's half cover behind the box.

Taylor didn't say a word; but instead swept the gun from Jason's hand as he raised it for another shot and stepped out from the box's cover while she swept it to her head. Jason followed after her; but stopped as he saw the man drop his gun.

"This is your plan Bourne? Let the woman take all the risk?"

"No it's my plan Jensen. I swear to god, if you shoot Bourne I will blow my brains out and you will never take me to whoever it is you're reporting to."

"Pretty and smart," he said in a complimenting voice to Jason. "But I do my research. I know about your brother, Michael," Taylor's eyes grew fierce, "and like Bourne you forget…" the gun was lowered and a shot was fired. Jason's world spun as he fell forwards, his feet knocked from under him. "…there's a difference between wounded and dea…" his words were cut off. Beyond the agony searing through his leg Jason heard Taylor's gun fire.

"So there is," she said, rushing to Jason's side. "David!" she yelled as she rolled Jason over and one of her still tied hands felt along his neck. "C'mon David don't do this to me!" she muttered fervidly. Jason pushed his eyes open and Taylor's relieved face met his eyes.

"David stay with me!" Taylor grabbed one of Jason's arms and pulled him upright.

"How do you know my name?" he asked through a grimace.

"Try and stand," she said, pulling one of his arms around her shoulders. Between the two of them, minus Jason's left leg, they managed to get him to his feet. Jason was quite conscious; the hard part was fighting through the pain in his leg.

It seemed to take forever as Taylor half carried Jason down the flight of stairs to the room. Jason could clearly hear the police sirens from his position on the couch; but Taylor seemed unhindered. She pulled out a first aide kit from one of the hiking backpacks.

"Hey," she said as she saw Jason watching her.

"Hey," Jason muttered back. Taylor's hands worked quickly sorting through the box.

"Take these," she said handing him some heavy pain killers. Jason swallowed them wordlessly. Taylor cut the fabric around the wound and started examining it. After a moment she took Jason's hand and put her other hand on his cheek. Jason knew she was waiting for the painkillers to knock him out before she started pulling out the fragments.

"How did you know my name?" Jason asked again.

"You told me," Taylor said softly. There was a heavy knocking at the door.

"This is the police," Taylor gave his hand a squeeze and walked over to the door. Jason couldn't see anyone; but he could hear the whole conversation.

"M'am are you alright in there?" came a voice. The door opened.

Taylor sounded positively hysterical and Jason almost laughed. "Oh my gosh I heard the shots and I was completely terrified! I totally freaked out! Am I in danger? Did you catch them?"

"Calm down miss," the concerned policeman said softly. "We caught one of the guys on the roof; but the other one's still around. Are you alone in there?"

"Yes, that's why I was freaking out! God I wish my boyfriend had been here!"

"Well you should lock the door tonight and make sure you're out of here in the morning."

"Okay officer." Jason wanted to stay awake; but he felt black claim his vision as he passed out.

When he woke up it was raining outside and it was still in the early morning hours. Jason's sharp pains from his leg had subsided to a sore aching. He stood hesitantly, with his one leg shaking for a moment; but he found he could walk with almost no difficulty.

The perfect quiet intimidated Jason from calling out and instead he moved silently from room to room until he got to the little bedroom. Taylor was kneeling next to the bed, fingers interlaced, eyes closed as she muttered some prayer with a pleading expression on her face. Jason watched her for ten straight minutes. When she finally dropped her head, he made a noisier entrance. Taylor looked up and smiled, "that was fast." She flew to his side, wrapped her arms around Jason's waist and held him close. Jason couldn't do anything but comply.

"You lied," he said softly after a minute.

"About what?" she asked.

"You and I were not just friends." Taylor stiffened; and withdrew from his arms.

"Not exactly," she said blankly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked. "I thought I was going crazy; in love with you after only knowing you for hours."

"I'm sorry for that. I guess you haven't remembered the last night we saw each other?" Jason shook his head.

"Did we really fall apart?" he asked disbelievingly. Taylor looked away.

"I don't know how to describe it. Do you remember when you showed up at my condo?" Jason probed along the hidden memories, willing this one to come. He immersed himself in the feelings from before, from the last flash back. He hoped that for once he wouldn't need someone to explain to him; wishing that he wouldn't need to make Taylor relive this.

The flashback came slowly; but it came. Jason remembered knocking on her door; and her expression as it grew terrified, watching with a falling feeling as he almost collapsed.

"Jason what did they do to you?" she asked, reaching out for him. Just like earlier she helped carry his half unconscious form over to the couch. Jason saw her hair, styled in perfect ringlets and the high heels she kicked off as she kneeled down next to him on the couch. Her black dress had dark stains of his blood spreading over it.

"Taylor I'm so sorry," he muttered feeling guilt overwhelm him over the pain.

"Shh, don't talk," Taylor said gently as she unbuttoned his dress shirt with shaking hands. Her grimace was a mix of pity, fear, and horror as she gasped and braced herself with a shaking breath. She got a first aid kit and came back to him. "Stay with me Jason," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"My name is David," Jason managed, every breath a sharp pain in his chest. "My name is David Webb." Taylor worked calmly, trying to hide her face as she assessed the damage. Jason half wished he would die when he saw the tear fall down her cheek.

When Jason woke up at first he thought he was still in the Institute. He wondered why he had been allowed the luxury of sleeping late; but as he felt the fabric of the couch under his fingers he sat up sharply. Every part of his body screamed with protest and he collapsed back down, almost passing out. Taylor's hurried footsteps came towards him and she handed him some pills as she helped him with the glass of water.

"I'm so sorry Taylor. I didn't have anyone else to go to," he tried as soon as he swallowed. Every heavy breath was tearing apart his insides and the pain was raging through his body no matter how still he tried to stay.

"Shhh," Taylor said putting her soft and gentle hand on his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to go anywhere else." Jason tried to focus on her cool hand through all the pain.

"I love you," Jason said as black started to spot his vision and he pushed it away. "I love you whether I live or die." Taylor's half sob was audible as he fell again to the darkness.

This time Taylor was seated next to the couch, on the ground. Jason groaned as he moved his muscles, testing limits and pain. Taylor turned around and kissed his cheek.

"How long have I been out?" Jason wondered aloud. The pain had gone down substantially, almost bearable now.

"I've been keeping you asleep for four days." Taylor's voice was a little scratchy; she cleared her throat. "There were times when I wasn't sure you were going to make it. 90 of the time was just convincing myself I couldn't take you to the hospital."

"Have you been going to work?" Jason asked.

"I did the first two days. Then I started calling in sick." Jason relaxed; she had been careful.

"Did I break anything?"

She nodded. "Three ribs, your wrist, some fingers, and some scary bruises. It's a miracle you didn't start bleeding internally. Jason what actually happened?"

I looked down. "Please Jason I didn't ask before; but don't I deserve to know?"

"I got caught," he said simply. There really was all there was to it. He'd been caught leaving. They tried to take him to Hirsch and he thought he was going to die; but luckily the good doctor wasn't in. They asked him what he was leaving for; but Jason managed to keep his mouth shut. Every injury happened one after the other with plenty of interrogation in between; but he kept his mouth shut and he kept Taylor safe. After what felt like hours he was about ready to resign himself to dying and he wondered vaguely what Taylor would find out. He knew she would blame herself and that was what gave him enough determination to get away.

"Jason. Things will be okay," Taylor said holding his hand. "When you get better I'll leave. We'll go somewhere, no more waiting." Jason just nodded.

It took a week before Jason could get up and walk around. His body was still aching; but he was starting to go stir crazy from being in Taylor's condo for so long. He started working out, just a little bit; just testing his body trying to reassure himself there was no long term damage.

Twelve days after he first showed up it started raining. It was the middle of the night and Jason's mind was made up. He waited for a few hours until he was sure she was asleep before he dared open his eyes. They were unfogged by sleep and Jason cast a long glance around the room. It was totally dark except for the window letting in the light silhouetted with rain streaking down the glass. Then silently he stood. He slipped on his shoes quickly and quietly. He grabbed a pen from the kitchen and he scribbled out a note, telling her to go to Brian and apologizing. It hurt a little bit as he walked towards the door; but he knew he had his reasons, only having spent a week contemplating them was enough to make him keep walking though.

It was only as he opened the door that he saw Taylor sitting on the window sill, looking out the window. She looked over at him slowly, betrayal written on her face.

"So this is it huh?" she asked coldly. "You weren't even going to say goodbye?"

"Taylor I didn't know you were there," Jason tried.

"Obviously," she cut in quickly.

"Taylor…" she didn't let him start any excuse.

"Don't Jason!" she snapped. "You're going back, there are no words to make that okay." she accused, her voice creaking dangerously.

"Taylor, I have to. If I go now, I might be able to," Jason hadn't really thought it through and she called him on it.

"Might be able to what?!" she yelled. "Might be able to get yourself killed this time?" she snapped.

"Taylor I can fix this. I can go back, if I go back; and make something up they'll let it pass. They've invested too much in me to let me get killed."

"Jason don't you get it?!" she whispered fiercely. "They've invested too much into Treadstone to not kill you. You're a liability now."

"Taylor, I know you don't agree with it; but this is my decision and whether or not you agree with it I need you on my side." Even though her face was angry the pain was obvious, her eyes were filling with tears. Jason turned away. "Thank you for what you did, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you; but I need to finish this. You talk to Brian, I put down his number, he can get you away from Treadstone, somewhere safe."

Taylor laughed and shook her head, looking out the window. Jason took another step towards the door; but stopped in mid-step and turned around. He walked straight over to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her. She held him back, tightly and fiercely.

He kissed her once and she kissed him back; but not like the stolen indiscretions of the Institute. She kissed him long and passionately as though making up for every time she'd pulled away. Jason found every pent up emotion flowing out to the only person he knew he could share them with. Along with his own, he could sense her impatience, from the way she pushed so fiercely. He ran his fingers through her hair and let his other hand trail down her back to her waist. He kissed her neck and she groaned softly as she trailed her lips over his face, teasingly.

"This is so much better than fitness training," he mumbled into her ear as she threw her head back and laughed.

"If it's what you need to do, than go," Taylor said softly, running a hand down his cheek. I love you," she said pulling against him.

"I love you too. Someday, I promise Taylor. I know I've said it before; but there's a time and a place for us, and we'll find it." Jason kissed her one last time, a long kiss; and he forced himself not to turn back as he got up and stepped out into the morning.

When Jason became aware of his surroundings again his heart was racing and he was sweating slightly. That had been intense. Taylor was leaning back on the bed looking at the window and Jason was grateful she pretended to be more interested in what was going on outside.

"Do you want the Tylenol?" she asked moments later. Jason shook his head, regretting it instantly.

"So I just left? I just left and we never saw each other again?"

"Not until two days ago."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was never supposed to be five years; I thought maybe five months."

"I just never understood how you could go back to them." Taylor crawled over next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I should have been more understanding. They beat you half to death and you were still willing to play their game. I just couldn't understand it." Jason wrapped his arm around her.

"It wasn't any one thing. Part of me just wanted to finish it. After those years I spent, it would have felt like such a waste. Everything I worked so hard for just lost. For those first few days I didn't think I was going back either; but every morning I woke up I wondered what would have happened if I'd stuck it out and not given up. Plus I couldn't get that American dream out of my head. For so long I'd kept it up because I wanted to make it through, have that dream job, with the dream wife," he looked over at her. "I'm sorry," he said looking over at her.

"Its okay I forgave you two days ago," Jason watched her expression change. "You know for five years I kept waiting and I just got more scared, more angry, and more afraid you'd forgotten me. I made myself believe I hated you because then I didn't have to feel those things anymore," she looked over at him. "But when I saw you…" she laughed softly, "in three seconds I knew it was all useless. I knew was still as in love with you as I had been five years ago, maybe more so. I knew I didn't care if you had forgotten me; I would have wanted you just as badly."

Jason shook his head in amazement, his eyes falling across the lines of her face.

Taylor leaned over and kissed him without a word. Her hands grazed over his arms and back; and Jason's hand trailed to the back of her neck. She moved against him and all Jason could do was pull her closer, his head spinning agreeably. She was unhesitating, pushing, and yielding. She pulled her lips away, despite Jason's attempt to bring them back, and brushed them against Jason's cheek and neck as he tried to pull enough breath through his lips.

Impatiently Jason put his lips back on hers and he leaned over her body slightly. To Jason she felt like porcelain under his grasp: flawless and fragile. The heat of her body mixed with his own and his skin burned pleasantly where it met with hers. Jason lowered her to her back, leaning over her without hesitation as her arms wrapped around his neck and traced lines across the muscles on his back.

Taylor ran her hand through his hair and her thigh moved up and against his leg seductively. The muscles in Jason's body tightened agreeably. Jason's body shuddered and he pulled her closer. Then a phone started to ring in the other room.

"Is that yours?" Jason asked eventually pulling away. Taylor looked at him with confusion as she shook her head. Jason sighed and stood discontentedly, making sure his hand ran across as much of Taylor's body as possible as he crossed into the other room. He saw a jacket lying on the floor, the pocket vibrating on the ground. He recognized it as the jacket the operative had been wearing, before he put it on Taylor. Jason went over and picked it up, fishing out a small black phone.

He answered it, "hello?"

"It's been two hours. Have you got the girl yet?" the voice was low pitched and impatient. Taylor walked over and leaned on the frame of the door.

"Yes."

"The drop off point is still in that back alley on Fourth and Central in 1400 hours. You'll get your money then." The line went dead.

Jason went over to the counter top and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He left a note and the cell phone on the table.

"Come on," he said extending a hand to Taylor. Taylor didn't hesitate as she put her hand in his, leaning against his arm.

"So what's the plan chief?"

"Have you ever been to Greece?" Jason asked pulling her along.

Landy and her agents looked over the room, empty. There had been some sort of scuffle earlier and the casualty was a confirmed DOA. No doubt that was related to Jason Bourne. He had a tendency to leave quite a mess.

"Chief?" Landy turned around. One of her agents handed her a note and a black cell phone. "Found it on the table."

Landy,

The man they found dead on the roof this evening was the Treadstone operative that tried to kill Taylor Larkin. This is his cell phone. Whoever he was reporting to called at 23:17 hopefully you can use the number to track down the leak on your end. He thinks he's meeting the operative in a back alley on Fourth and Central at 4 tomorrow. I can appreciate playing on the same team; but as it turns out, I don't need that favor after all.

David Webb

Landy laughed humorlessly. Jason Bourne always did surprise you.


End file.
